


Play My Game

by Oswald_Nygmobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oswald_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Oswald_Nygmobblepot
Summary: Takes place S4x17, Mandatory Brunch Meeting, the events that happened directly after their kiss. Lee may be getting into a little more than she bargained for, but really, does she have any complaints?





	Play My Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejizzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejizzler/gifts).



Edward walked slowly across the T shaped wooden stage, his eyes trailing over the colours of the ‘Wheel of Misfortune’. He brought his hand up to the cold metal pegs, pulling it down, the sound of it clicking filtering through the room and he sighed quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. This was it then … His game was over. No more audience, no more cheers, no more riddles. She’d ended that rather successfully, and he’d been dumb enough to fall for her tricks. He should have just said it. ‘I love you’, it’s not that hard, he wouldn’t have been saying it to her, he would have been answering the riddle. Easy as that. But he couldn’t let go of that fear that had he said it, had he allowed Ed to say it, that he would have taken over again and he’d be trapped on the sidelines again. 

The wheel came to a slow stop, ticking out like a toy with a dying battery before it stilled entirely and he could hear the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind him. He didn’t need to turn to know who it was. Their queen, likely back to gloat at his failures, just as everyone did. 

“Why did you open your club in the narrows?” He heard her asked, a small smile tugged at his lips. Why did he indeed? Where else was he to go? He allowed his arms to fall back to his sides as he turned to face her, standing there in front of him with all the confidence she usually held. “You could have set up shop anywhere in Gotham,” She said as he took a few steps forward, his steps sounding heavy on the hollow stage. “You wanted my attention.” 

He wanted  _ her _ attention? That was laughable. “I came back here because the people love me!” He said confidently. 

“People didn’t come here because they love you Ed …” Lee said, the look on her face filling him with anger, that teasing look of disbelief. “They came for the money.” She stared up at him as he tilted his head back, the slightest bit of a flinch, subtle, easily hidden. “But I can give them what they want.” She said, stepping forward quickly, climbing up onto the stage, staring up at him with that unwavering confidence that drove him nuts. “I just need your help.” 

Edward stared at her, her heels bringing her nearly to the same height as him. She needed  _ his _ help? That was laughable. “Why would I help you?” He asked, that simple question bringing a bitter laugh out of her. 

“Because I know what you really want?” She said, his teeth clenching, wishing that confidence of hers would waver. He hated that she could just waltz into his club, assume what she wanted like everything she said was right. “You love me,” She said, her words so soft, so caring, he could practically feel Ed’s emotions swelling inside of him. But he wasn’t Ed. He was the Riddler, and no matter what Lee said, no matter how much Ed fought to get out, to say the words to confirm what she’d said, he would not allow it. “You’ve loved me all along.” And it was so maddening how badly Ed was fighting right now. Trying to pull himself to the forefront, to gain control. Edward lashed out, grabbing onto her and pulling her back against his chest, his arm wrapped around her as a broad head throwing knife slipped out of his sleeve, the his hand grasping the handle. He could hear Ed screaming in his head as he brought the knife to her throat. ‘Let her go!’ He could hear him begging, pleading with him, and he was grateful that unlike their reversed roles, he did not have to put up with a hallucination of him. 

“You’re wrong.” He said firmly. “That was Ed,” He saw her watching him out of the corner of her eye, could feel the fear radiating off of her and he knew she knew he could do it. That he’d done it before. That Ed had done it before, and not even that would give her a safe pass. 

“Okay.” She said quietly, taking him by surprise though he did not show that in the least. His face remaining as straight as it had been when he’d grabbed her. “Then do it.” She said, and it was not a reaction he was expecting. “Kill me.” She said, hissing as he brought the knife closer to her neck. He could do it … It would be so simple. The knife would cut through her  right carotid artery, it wouldn’t take long for her to bleed out. He could picture her easily, bleeding out on the stage where she’d ruined his club. 

Her hand raised to his wrist, not the one with the knife, his other wrist and it caused him to look away from her, to her hand which was resting so gently, and he could feel himself calm slightly. Could feel Ed fighting harder to come to the forefront of his mind, and no matter how much he pushed he could feel him coming closer. 

“What’s your record for how many banks you’ve robbed in one day?” Lee asked, making both him and Ed pause with confusion. With that slight hesitation he was able to push Ed back into his place where he belonged, but he couldn’t get rid of that feeling that Ed was radiating inside of him. 

“Three, why?” he asked stiffly, the knife still held tight against her throat. He could no longer feel the fear coming off of her as strongly as it had before, but he knew she was still scared. She turned her head towards him, no longer paying attention to the knife, and by now even he wasn’t sure if he could kill her, she had to sense that. But that didn’t eliminate the danger. One wrong word, and that knife would move through flesh. 

“I think you can do better.” She said, and with those words he felt like his entire world came crashing down over him. All those times he’d sought for acceptance, for someone to pay attention to him, to have faith in him, to push him to do better without mocking him for not doing as well. There was no judgement in her voice, no condescendence. She was pushing to do better … 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Lee.” He said, and he felt her body relax under his arm, no longer frightened. 

“I know.” She said, the knife coming away just slightly as she turned to face him entirely. Her eyes dropped to the knife in his hand and she batted his hand away as if it were nothing, her other hand coming up behind his neck as her lips met his. He was vaguely aware of the knife falling from his hand, only when the metal clattered on the floor and her other hand came up to his neck. His hands moved around her and he felt this odd sense of calm between him and Ed, as if both of them were meeting in the middle and felt at peace. 

That sudden realization was enough to snap him back into reality and his hand moved up to fist into her hair, pulling her head back and away from him. She said nothing as she stared up at him, wincing just slightly from the pain, her hands gripping him tightly. 

“If this is a trick to get him back … It’s not going to work.” He said firmly. “It’s not that easy. I’m not as weak as he is!” He snapped and he could see that little glint of fear come back. 

“I know …” She said quietly. “But I can see it in you too. You want me as much as he does.” 

“No …” Edward said, pushing her away from him. “I don’t …” He said turning away from her. He had no interest. He didn’t … Though that damn feeling … Ed’s emotion … He couldn’t shake it and it was pulling him back towards her. 

“You’re lying to yourself.” She said as she came closer again, her hand going to his shoulder. “You don’t have to let him out … In fact, I like this version of you. Like you said, you’re stronger than he is. Smarter.” 

“More useful, you mean?” He asked. 

“Yes, you are more useful, because you’re smart, Edward.” She said, careful not to call him Ed. “So am I. Together we could make the narrows strong. I hated when you left. Grundy is gone, and then you …” She said, a flicker of weakness in her tone. Just a hint of emotion. He wondered for a moment if she was acting, it was a distinct possibility. “Edward …” She said, moving back in front of him. “Please … You want this as much as I do.” She said, nearly jumping in fright as his large hand wrapped around her neck, slamming her against the wall. She smiled at him, her hands coming up to his arm, though not to stop him. “Is this what you’re into?” She asked. “You like doing things a little rough? You like a little breath play?” She asked and she could see his breathing becoming a bit heavier as his hand squeezed just a little bit tighter, not enough to restrict her but enough that she felt a slight buzz. “Do it …” She said, looking at him daringly. 

She knew how insane this was. How easily he could kill her once this was started, he’d killed Kristen this way, she knew that … She’d seen the autopsy reports, had heard his confession once he’d been caught and brought back to the GCPD. 

Her hand moved gently up his arm before moving into the front of his jacket, pulling him closer with both arms. She clung to him as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, not giving him any choice by to push himself against her to hold her there. She could feel his hard erection pressing against him. She’d been right … 

“Edward …” She said hissing as she felt felt his hand tighten around her throat. “Riddler …” She corrected. His hand pushed her legs back down, his other hand letting go of her throat and for a moment she thought he was going to walk away again. Instead his hand went to his jacket, pulling it open before moving onto his belt, pulling it free and she smiled up at him. She wasted no time in removing her shoes and her pants, leaving her in her panties and he was on her again before she could get those off too. It didn’t matter, what mattered to him was that she was accessible. 

She ground herself against him as her legs wrapped around him again, his hand going between them, freeing himself from his pants. Her panties were shoved to the side as he entered her and she couldn’t help but moan as he filled her. He was larger than she expected, larger than Jim certainly. It hurt slightly as he thrust into her but delightfully so. 

She yelped as he pulled her away from the wall, and they practically toppled onto the stage floor, Ed on top of her, his cock never leaving her. She stared up at him as he leaned back, her hand taking his and leading it back to her throat. 

He watched her curiously, his thrusts slowing as his fingers wrapped around her throat. He didn’t need to be told what to do, she didn’t have to ask for what she wanted as his hand tightened around her throat, squeezing enough until she couldn’t speak anymore. He could feel her clenching around him as her hands went to his arm and he started fucking her hard and fast. 

He watched her as she struggled beneath him, her hands grasping at his arm and his jacket before he let up and she gasped for air, staring up a him, panting as she tried to catch he breath. 

“Edward.” She said his hand going back to her throat. “Riddler!” She said, correcting herself as his thumb pressing into her throat. 

“You feel so good when you’re struggling like that.” He said. “When you can’t breath,” He panted into her ear. “You clench real tight around my cock, it feels amazing.” He said, biting roughly at her neck. 

“Then do it again.” She said as he pulled up, looking down at her. “Don’t stop.” She said, licking her lips as his hand tightened again. “Not until you cum in me.” She said and Edward’s eyes closed ast her words, his hand tightening around her throat again. He kept the pressure there as her head started to buzz, his cock thrust into her harder and faster and she could feel her own orgasm building as she instinctively grabbed his arm, her vision dimming around the edges, his hand tightening just slightly. 

He groaned as she clenched around him, tighter and tighter the longer he held her, her legs coming up and trying to push him off, her survival instinct coming over her, but she was fine. He brought his other hand down to her throat, both of them wrapped around her neck as he squeezed, fucking her hard and fast, his belt jingling with each thrust into her. She could feel herself fading and fear started to over take him. Just how long would it take him to cum? Would he finish before she passed out? Would he revive her? Would she wake up in time? That fear pulled at her, her hearing dimming, barely even hearing his grunts of pleasure, then she felt a sudden high as he let go of her throat, oxygen rushing back into her lungs, her head spinning slightly, that rush of oxygen pushing her over the edge and she came hard at the feeling of his cum shooting inside of her, his cock pulsing with pleasure. 

Her arms shook as she reached up, clinging to him as he kept moving inside of her, her ears ringing slightly as his thrusts started to slow. She could feel cum dripping out of her, running down her ass and onto the floor and she knew it had been a long time since he’d come. He stared down at her as he kneeled between her legs, his softening cock still inside of her. 

“Are you still willing to play this game?” He asked, looking down at her, knowing he had gone a bit too far. She moved up onto her elbows, her body shaking slightly as it tried to stabilize from what had happened, her heart pounding in her head, blood rushing in her ears. 

“Yes …” She said, smiling up at him. “God yes.” 


End file.
